


We Dance

by ddagent



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 23:39:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddagent/pseuds/ddagent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They danced together in his jail cell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Dance

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Once Upon a Time or any of its characters, or its settings - all belongs to the lovely folks at ABC.
> 
> My first OUAT fic. Honestly, I was quite happy to stay in the background whilst watching this show. And then Skin Deep happened. Oh well, I regret nothing. Hope you enjoy!

They danced in his jail cell. Belle was wearing the gold dress she had worn the first night they had met. He was wearing the clothes of Rumpelstiltskin but his face…his face was that of Mister Gold. His human face over his magic skin.

 

They danced together on the hard floor. One of his hands rested lightly on her waist, one of hers caressed his chest. Their remaining hands joined their lovers, fingers entwining and tightening in an effort to not let the other go.

 

He would twirl her away for a moment, and then she would pull herself back, wanting to be as close to him as she could. The fourth time she bumped against his chest he pulled her tighter, his hands spreading possessively over her waist.

 

The Queen could not have her. She could not own him either. They belonged to each other.

 

"I thought you had left me," Rumpel whispered in her ear, lifting her chin so they were more eye to eye. Mouth to mouth.

 

She smiled softly, reaching up to brush her hand over his cheek. She smiled as he leaned in to her touch. "I'll always come back to you."

 

A smile formed on his mouth as he tilted his head downward to kiss his princess. Softly, he pressed his lips to her mouth, taking his time with his kiss. Belle moaned as they embraced, her lips pressing more insistently against his. Rumpel's hands dug into those soft brown curls, his mouth slowly sucking on Belle's bottom lip.

 

It was a perfect reunion. Finally they could have their happy ending.

 

"Okay, Gold, you can go."

 

Rumpelstiltskin opened his eyes to see that Sherriff Swan had come to let him out. There was no Belle, no tunic, no kiss. Just a suit, a cane and a chipped tea cup. There was no dancing, no chance for him to get the happy ending that he had wanted. He had chosen power over love again. Looking up, he smiled at Sherriff Swan. He was growing tired of this life, of this world.

 

"Good day, Sherriff Swan."

 


End file.
